Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to key codes for conference operations. More particularly, embodiments relate to performing a collection of authentication data for a plurality of distinct conferences to chain the conferences, and/or performing a switch among the distinct conferences in response to a switch key code.
A conference attendee may be required to dial a conference number multiple times and enter a corresponding access code for each conference which the conference attendee wishes to join. In addition, a single command (e.g., hold) may be unsuitable for switching among more than two conferences, such as audio conferences. Accordingly, the conference attendee may experience delay and/or inconvenience when accessing or switching conferences.